Love Hina: Never Alone
by Zero Eiyuu
Summary: Shinobu's sorrow grows worse and worse with every passing day, however that will all change...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, although I wish I did at times but screw it.**

_Zero Eiyuu: To fully understand this fanfic you'll need some basic knowledge of Love Hina, that's definitely a must in this story._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Never Alone**

_POV: Shinobu Maehara_

_Life is just so unfair sometimes, many things always go wrong and nothing ever goes my way, it's as if I've been cursed to not be happy. But that's my life for you… nothing ever goes right, everything just blows up in my face and shatters my dreams in an instant. Not even the ones I care most about seem to care about me or even notice me much, it's as if I were invisible to them though. But that all changed when I came to a place I would from now on call my home… with someone who I cared about most. My name is Shinobu Maehara… and this is my story._

**_Shinobu Maehara_**

**_Keitaro Urashima_**

**_Kaolla Su_**

**_Naru Narusegawa_**

**_Motoko Aoyama_**

**_Kitsune Konno_**

**-/-Never Alone-/-**

"_Everyday I lay thinking only of your smile, then I realise you're the one who makes my life worth while… as the days I spend with you pass by, I just know we'll never have to say good-bye… and as we hold each other in a warm embrace and kiss, we could never escape from this everlasting bliss. That's why I never want to let go, for you and I share the very same soul."_

_-Zero Eiyuu-_

_The days always pass by without change here in the place I call home known as Hinata Sou. I wake up with a beaming shine of happiness because of only one reason really, and that was that I could wake up Sempai. These were often the high points in my life as Sempai was someone I always wanted to be with… always… But it's really sad though that I'm so young compared to Sempai, and this really caused many problems… mainly for him sadly. Naru and Motoko always have been overprotective of me from Sempai and often harmed him in extreme ways, my heart would shatter when I saw him down or hurt, to see such a gentle and kind person suffer such fates is just so unbearable. That's one thing I never wanted to ever happen to Sempai… so I had to keep my distance from him and make sure Naru and Motoko didn't see me with him that often. No doubt if they saw me just talk to him, they'd harm him for any reason they could find. I just want to say out loud I LOVE KEITARO! And shut them up so they could leave us alone… but to be honest I'm very scared… not scared of what the others may think, but scared of what Sempai's reaction would be. For now though… even though it hurts me so much, I must distance myself from him._

_But just how long could I hold this charade? Sooner or later my feelings will be out in the open… but I'm just so scared… so scared that I'm paralysed from the fear. Sempai… if only there was a way I could find out your feelings…_

_Today I stood outside of Sempai's room. It was my daily routine to wake him up everyday so he wouldn't be late and had enough time to eat my cooking. A knocked on his door as usual, just enough for him to hear me. "_Sempai, it's 6:30…_" And often after I said this, he would open the doors a minute after, fully dressed and ready to take on the world. But he didn't this time… he didn't go on with our daily routine, I didn't even hear any movements in his room. _"Sempai…?"_ I said with another louder knock on his door. Often when I used to do this he'd answer me right away, but now was different. No response. So… I'd best go in and check on things… here I go. "_Sempai, I'm coming in_." So with a small breath I opened his door and peered in… to my amazement it was a complete mess. Clothes, pencils, papers, and just about everything in the room was a complete wreck, it was all over the place as if a tornado had just hit. I could notice that Sempai was actually under a pile of his own clothes at his work table. I guess he fell asleep studying. "_Oh Sempai_…" I took a few steps closer to him careful not to step on anything, although that was hard since I almost so no floor. I rested my hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly to try and wake him up again. "_Sempai, wake up_." I blush from the touch of Sempai, to touch someone I loved so much was something that made me very happy. But he still wasn't waking up… I didn't want to though since he looked so peaceful… but if he didn't wake up soon he'd miss breakfast. I couldn't let him go to Tokyo University with an empty stomach._

"…Mmmm…promise…" _Sempai mumbled in his sleep._

"Promise…?"_ He's dreaming of a promise… I wonder what exactly he's dreaming about. Sempai's mind always fascinated me and I always wanted to get to know him better. And this promise… I've heard only a little about it, about a promise when he was a kid. I wonder what it could've been… but that's not the case, he'll be late if I don't wake him._

"Sempai, wake up." _I say with another little shake._

"…zzz…Naru…se…gawa…"_ My heart slightly breaks. Did I just hear that clearly…? He's dreaming of… Naru? How… just how could this be? Just… just why would he even be dreaming about her? I must be calm… this is nothing, it has to be… all he said was her name. It's nothing… it's nothing… isn't it? _"Sempai…!"

"Huh! Shinobu-chan?" _Sempai finally woke up and looked up at me with those sleeping looking eyes. He fixed his glasses and smiled upon me with that gentle look as he always does thatoften made my heart skip a beat. "_What are you doing in here?"

"It's 6:34…" _Sempai's eyes twitched that instant._

"Wow… only an hour of sleep…" _An hour only? Sempai, you're trying so hard… I wish I had your strength. Trying so hard in Todai…_

"I made you breakfast already Sermpai." _I had to make extra too since I know Su would just eat it all. Seriously that Su really amazes me sometime. _"Umm… would you like me to clean your room?"

"That's okay Shinobu-chan, you work so hard already. You sometimes worry me, you shouldn't work so hard you know? You're just so young." _He sounds like he cares so much bout me… I'm so happy right now._

"You shouldn't worry about me Sempai, I'd do anything for you…" _Oops… that came out wrong, oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed! MY face is so red right now!_

"… Shinobu-chan…" _Sempai seemed just as surprised as me, we didn't know what to say at this moment. But I have to get out of here, my face is still burning red._

"Have a nice day at Todai Sempai!"_ I say with a bow to hide my face. I had to get out of here and ran down the halls. I just wanted to go back to my room._

"Shinobu…!" _I faintly hear Sempai call out my name but I didn't look back and just kept running. I don't think I could face him again today anyway… this day was very interesting… Auu, I just remember I have to get ready for school as well! How did I forget such a thing!_

_School was now over and I left to walk home alone. School wasn't that exciting today. We just reviewed for the test that was in a couple of days, I'll ace that for sure. But such a thing didn't matter to me all that much. Honestly the whole time I was daydreaming about Sempai. That's what made the day go by fast I suppose._

"Shinobu! Shinobu! Wait for me!"_ I hear the voice of Su calling out to me. Usually her energetic ways didn't both me much but right now I felt like I just couldn't handle it right now._

"Su, please I don't… huh?" _I turned around to face her… but no one was behind me. Maybe I was just imagining things._

"Up here!"

"Huh?_ I look up and see Su hovering high in the air wearing her jet boots that she used to get to school. She offered me a ride before with her but I had to decline on that, soaring in the sky with Su didn't sound all that safe. And if she was thinking of asking me again, she can think again._

"HOLD ON TIGHT!"

"KYAHH!"_ Without any hesitation Su dove down to me and scooped me up into her arms and ascended high into the sky. I can't say I wasn't afraid but this wasn't as bad as I thought. The view of the whole city was quite amazing…_

"…Shinobu… what's wong with you todays?"

"What do you mean…?_ This girl is strange… but she's someone I trust. "_Nothing's wrong with me."

"Yes there is! You're not the same today, you seem sadder! Pwease tell me what's wrong! I don't like to see yous sad Shinomu!"_ Not the same? How could she tell? I just hope she didn't make something to read my mind, if she did that I would never forgive her._

"Honestly Su, there's nothing wrong."

"Shinobu… please don't lie to me, I know something's wrong. I'm your friend… I want to help you."

"…"_ I'm just speechless, I don't think I can tell her… but she's right… she's my friend and I should really tell her what's on my mind. But what if she goes around and blabs it to everyone? No, I can't think that way. She wouldn't do such a thing. _"Alright Su… you win."

"Let's go to my room first… hold on tight okay? I'm about to hit the Nos." _I do as she says and hold onto tightly and close my eyes. While embracing her I felt happy… so happy to be in the arms of someone I cared about so much. If only I could hold Sempai this way…_

_Once we arrive home after crashing through Su's room and into a tree me and Sui started talking. I told her everything about how I felt about Sempai and how I had fallen for him. This wasn't that big of a surprise to Su, she knew deep down that I love him. She seems to know me so well, it's kind of scary but I was happy to have a friend like this. After I finished my little story to her she begun to think, she wanted to help me somehow but I told her it was okay. This was for me to do alone._

"Awright Shinobu… whatever you say. I promise not to meddle in this…"

"Thank you Su. And please, don't tell anybody else okay?"

"I promise…"_ I'm sure I can hold her word to this. _"But Shinobu… if you need any help, anything at all, I'm here for you okays?"

"Okay…"

_Once this was all said and done I went back to my room to be alone. I wanted to sleep and dream… dream about Sempai and me. A happy dream… a blissful dream… a dream that I could live without fear with the one I love, without any worries…_

_All dreams had to come to an end though and at the start of this new day is when my dream had ended. It's now 6:00 and I had to wake up Sempai in half an hour. But… I don't think I could do that today, what if he were to bring up what happened yesterday again? I can only hope that he doesn't._

_Once I finished up with making breakfast for him and Su I prepared myself to go and wake him up. It was only 6:15 but waking him up early shouldn't hurt… I hope. So here I was again… standing outside his door doing the same thing I've been doing for so long. And just as yesterday was, it happened again today. He didn't answer so I entered his room once again. It was déjà vu, everything was almost the exact same, except that his room was a little bit cleaner and he slept face first in a open text book. I'd best just wake him up quickly. I went up to him again and shook him lightly._

"Sempai, it's time to wake up."

"…zzz… I… love you…"

"What!" _A yell out in surprise and take a step back from him. Saying such a thing suddenly was such a shock. But he was still sleeping, still dreaming. Just who could sempai be dreaming about? So I decide I don't want to wake him up yet, sooner or later I would hear a name... please, let it be me... _"Sempai... who is it that you love...?"

"zzz... the one I love... the one I truly... deeply... love... zzz."

"Yes...?"

"Naru...zzz."

_What...? Naru...? This... this can't be, I don't want to beleive this. Why...? Why does this have to happen to me? All I wanted was for Sempai to love me, was that too much to ask?_

_My heart, it hurts so much... I can't stand it. I didn't want to hear this. But it was right in front of me, sempai is dreaming about Naru... he's dream is about him and his love for her. Naru... it seems that I am no match for you, as much as I hate to say it, you have sempai in your grasp. I hate you for that, you never treat sempai right, you dont deserve him! He should be with me!_

_I grasped my fist tightly and grinded my teeth, the mere thought of Naru was making me hot with anger. All my thoughts were directed at all the bad memories she gave to sempai, all those times she had beaten him! She needs to know how he feels!_

Mmm... Shinobu-chan? Is that you?" _Sempai had sat up and rubbed his eyes. He put his glasses on and looked at me, but I couldn't bare to look at him... _"Good morning, thanks for coming to wake me up again."_ I didn't say anything back to him, silence was my answer to him._ "Shinobu-chan? Is there something the matter."

"I-Iie... it's nothing. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes sempai."

"Ah, thank you Shinobu-chan, I appreciate it."

"...It's no problem. Have a good day at Todai sempai, I'll be getting ready now..."

_Without saying anymore I decided to leave him, i heard him try and make me stop but I kept on going. I couldn't look at him like this... not now. I slammed open my door and fell face first onto my bed and let out muffled cries into my pillows. I hope no one could hear me while I cry..._

_I can't stand to see him anymore… maybe it would be for the best If I didn't see him at all. Yes… that would be the best for the both of us. It's going to hurt, but if I do this… at least I won't get sempai into any trouble, yes… that's the right thing to do._

_I did as planned, it was hard for me, but I had managed to avoid him now for the past 2 days. It was a lot harder than I though, especially when he'd try and come into my room to check up on me, but I would never let him in, I'd always say_ "I'm busy with homework, please don't bother me" _At times I sounded harsh and sometimes cried a little pushing sempai farther and farther away. Just how long could I keep this up?_

_It is now approaching the 3rd day and I find myself restless, it's been so hard to get sleep and I could see in my mirror that it's been taking a toll on me. But I honestly didn't care anymore. Even my senseis noticed this, I just gave them a lie that I'd been watching television late into the night, they believe it though._

_Thank goodness it's Saturday today, it's 7:30am. Sempai and Naru had woken up early to go out to shopping for supplies for Toudai. So all who was left in Hinata Sou was me, Motoko, Kitsune, and Su. This seemed like the best tie to make breakfast; when sempai wasn't around._

"Watcha cookin' Shinobu-chan?" _Su asked from behind me, I looked back and she plopped right down on the chair_. "Smells so good!" _Of course to her everything that was edible smelt good… sometimes even things that weren't edible_.

"Just some steamed rice, miso soup, natto, and nori." I replied to her and resumed to cook.

"Yay! Miso soup!"

"It'll be done in half an hour Su."

"Hai!" _I smiled, hearing her cheery voice_. "Shinomu… what's wrong? You are troubled again just like last time… did Keitawo do something?"

"…"

"…"

"Shinomu?"

"Would you like a little snack before breakfast Kaolla?"

"Shinomuuuuu come on, tell me!"

"Kaolla! Please! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Talk about what?" _Motoko walked into the room after wiping the sweat off her forehead from her daily morning training. She rested her bokken on the wall and took a seat and relaxed beside Kaolla_. "Oh, good morning you two."

"Good morning Motoko."

"OHAYOU!"

"So Shinobu? Talk about what?"

"It's nothing…" _Honestly, I think everyone in Hinata Sou is just a little bit too curious. All I can do is stay quiet about that. Kaolla… please don't break your promise and tell anyone. What am I talking about, I can trust Kaolla_. "Would you like some breakfast too Motoko?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll just go to Haruka's Teashop if I get hungry, I hate to be a bother."

"Okay." _My attempt to change the subject has failed, please just stop Motoko I really don't want to talk right now._

_Motoko stood beside me and watched as I mixed the soup. It felt uneasy with her so close to me, like she was trying to feel my aura like she would always say._

"There's something you're not telling me Shinobu… is it that important that you don't want to tell me?" _I glanced at her but looked back to my soup. It was clear to me that she wouldn't leave me alone._

"Yo-you wouldn't understand… so please stop Motoko…"

"Motoko, please leave her alone." _I could hear the small voice of Kaolla, she sounded very saddened._

"This is about Urashima isn't it? Did he do something to you again?"_ Her voice sounded agitated. This wasn't good_. "Cause if he did I'll show him no mercy."

"No… don't say such things…"

"What…?"

"Stop saying such things about sempai! What is wrong with you and Naru!"

"Sh-shinobu, calm down."

"I can't stand this anymore, it's always Keitaro is a pervert this and Urashima you vile male that! You two never think for one moment about how the situation is and always assume the worst of sempai!"

"Shinobu, it's not like that, we were just trying to-"

"Trying to what?! Protect me?! Protect Kaolla?!"

"W-well yes Shinobu, you know how Urashima is-"

"NO! Just stop it! Sempai is no pervert! He's no deviant! He's a nice person and he doesn't need all of this from this place!" _Motoko…Naru… you two…I HATE YOU BOTH!!_

"Shinobu-chan, what's going on?" _My heart stopped, that's sempai's voice. He was standing in the doorway into the kitchen, just how long had he been standing there?_

_I face couldn't resist going red, I'm so embarrassed!_ "N-N-Nothing!" _Naru walked in as well with sempai, they both held a bag, probably full of supplies. The mere sight of Naru with sempai is making my heart hurt_.

"You! You did something to Shinobu-chan didn't you?!" _I hear Motoko yelling, all eyes were on her_. "You must've manipulated Shinobu! She would never act or say anything like this, what did you do to her?!"

"Keitaro, what did you do THIS time?" _Naru added in to make sempai seem more like a criminal. But what are these two up to? Must everything be turned into something bad about sempai? This is horrible… what have I done?_

"What are you talking about?! I've done nothing!" _Motoko grabbed her bokken and armed it at sempai, this is something I've seen all to often_. "W-wait! I'm telling the truth, I've done nothing! I was with Naru the whole time!"

"Who knows, you could be lying to us Keitaro, who knows what you might've done behind our backs. Motoko, do whatever, I don't trust this guy." _She said it so calmly like it was nothing, just dusting away sempai like he was nothing. I turned to Kaolla and turned off the stove. She looked at me with very sad eyes_.

"Shinomu… do something, they're yelling again…" _She sounded scared; it seemed that she didn't want to see sempai get hurt as much as I died. She must love him too…_

_Naru stepped aside to let Motoko do whatever she was going to do… but I wouldn't let her do that, no, not this time._

**BAM!!**

_I rushed right into Motoko and shoved her away from sempai and towards the wall. She pushed her hand against the wall to stop herself and gasped at me. In fact, so did Naru._

"That's enough… that's enough from the two of you. Just… just leave sempai alone."

_It's been hours since then and Hinata Sou was eerily quiet, but it was peaceful without the noise. I felt exhausted from that and wanted to sleep, however it was only 2:05pm right now. Since it's Saturday it's expected that everyone would stay here in Hinata Sou, I didn't remember hearing about anyone having any plans today anyway._

**Knock Knock Knock**

_Who could that be, after that little incident I didn't expect anyone to want to come and talk to me. Whoever it is… it would be best for them to just leave me be right now._

**Knock Knock Knock**

_Sounds like they're not going to leave anytime soon_… "Come in." I_ lay seated on my bed and watched the door slide open; it was sempai._ "Sempai…"

"Shinobu-chan… just what the heck was that all about?"

"…"

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Huh?" _I blush_. "S-sure…" _I shuffled over a little and sempai sat right beside me, I could feel his shoulder rub against me, just the touch of him sent chills down my spin._

"Can I just talk to you for a little bit?" _I answer him with a light nod; I couldn't even look at him in the eyes, the thought of having him alone in my room sent my imagination going wild_. "I want to thank you for defending me like that ..." _You're welcome sempai_. "But I also want to know, what was going on before that? You sounded… so angry."

"…"

"Shinobu-chan… will you at least give me an answer?"

"I was getting tired of everyone being against you sempai, I couldn't stand it anymore. They don't see that good person you really are, it makes me so mad. All I hear is bad things about you sempai, why don't you ever defend yourself? You hardly ever make an effort, you always take things head on. I'm always so worried about you sempai, you know that?"

"Yes… I know."_ Sempai laid flat on his back with his arms under his head_. "Trust me Shinobu-chan, I'm getting sick and tired of this too. But there isn't really anything I can do; I've lost all hope in them believing me so it's futile. There is really no point in defending myself." _I didn't want to believe him… but he's right, with the way things are right now Motoko and Naru will never trust him._

"That's too sad."

"You don't have to worry about me Shinobu-chan, now that I know that someone really cares about me here I think things may be easier for me." _You don't know just how much I care about you sempai_… "If you're here by my side… just maybe I can endure this all for a little longer."

"Sempai…" _If he can endure such a thing… then maybe I can endure this a little bit longer too, yes… this is for sempai, and I must endure it_. "I'm rooting for you."

"Hah… thank you."

_The next day… 9:30AM_

"Kitsune-san, good morning."_ I greeted when walking into the common room where Kitsune lay reading her newspaper_.

"Mornin' Shinobu." _She put down her newspaper and stared at me, it made me feel very uncomfortable_. "I'm surprised at you Shinobu, I mean, WOW. I can't believe I didn't see it before but wow… you sure are amazing…"

"W-what?"

"Your feelings for Keitaro."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Shinobu-chan Shinobu-chan, don't try and hide it." _Kitsune got up and put me into a headlock to keep me from moving, I tried to squirm out but no luck, she wouldn't let me go. I could only let out a sigh of defeat_.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing much. Just some info, that's all." _She loosened her hold on me a bit_.

"What kind of information?"

"Just tell me… how long have ya had the hots for Keitaro for? Come on, tell me."

"Auu… on the day we met…"

"Oh! Love at first sight! I've heard of it but never actually seen it."

"Auu…"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"You're going to tell everyone now, aren't you?"

"Well… maaaaaybe, maaaaybe not."

"That's mean. Please don't Kitsune."

"Shinobu-chan Shinobu-chan… you're mistaken. By now everyone should know how you feel; it's most likely they knew for a long time."

"…What?"

"Don't worry though, Keitaro is the only one who still doesn't get it. He's really dense that idiot."

"…"

"Shinobu, you really should tell him yourself."

"Why? What difference would it make? Naru and Motoko would butt in again and just make things worse like always when I tried to get close to him. It's useless."

"I don't know about that."

"Hmm?"

"You clearly displayed your feelings for him out in the open… I'm sure they won't stop you this time."

"Y-you think so?"

"No, I know so. You should go to him, I think I saw him outside sweeping."

"Okay…" _I took only a couple of steps from her then turned back_. "Why are you helping me? Aren't you on Naru-sempai's side?"

"True, I usually am." _She sat back down lazily onto the couch and sighed_. "Things change though, sadly the same isn't for Naru. She hasn't changed at all, she's still the same spoiled, insecure, hot tempered girl I remember from years ago. At this rate things between her and Keitaro will just get worse and worse. Keitaro's a nice guy, I don't want that to happen to him."

"…"

"Now hurry up and go, and don't hold anything back, okay?"

_I went outside to meet with sempai, and like Kitsune said there he was sweeping the fallen leaves into a big pile. He looked like he was almost done. I didn't need to say anything, the sounds of my footsteps alerted him that someone was near him. He glance behind him and made eye contact with me, he didn't seem too surprised_.

"Good morning Shinobu-chan."

"Good morning sempai."

"…"

**Swoosh Swoosh**

_I didn't know what to say, how could I sum up all my feelings for him… and was this even the right time? Right now I stared at him sweeping the last bit of leaves. Come on Shinobu, you can do this. You've been waiting for a chance, here it is, now take it!_

"You know Shinobu-chan I've been thinking about something since yesterday."_ He didn't look at me_. "I was just lying to myself when I spoke to you, I can't stand this place anymore. It seems that even though I've got someone like you by my side, I won't last long here."

"Sempai, what are you saying?"

"I'm going to leave Hinata Sou…"

What? "_Leave Hinata Sou? But… but_…" _I ran up to him and hugged him from behind, he dropped the broom and said nothing_. "No… you can't leave."

"Shinobu-chan… what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to leave sempai… you just can't. I….I…" _Come on Shinobu… you can do it, this is the moment, right now, go on and say it. Do you want to be a shy timid girl all your life?_

_I squeezed him tightly._

"Sempai… no, Keitaro…" _I took in a deep breath_. "I love you."

_A long pause of silence. It felt so long and only the wind could be heard. I was scared… I didn't know what sempai's answer would be or how he would respond._

"I see… How did things turn out like this?" _Sempai laughed a little bit_. "I didn't want to believe it… I couldn't grasp the idea."_ I let go of him and he turned to face me with a smile_. "Shinobu-chan… loves me…?"

"Y-yes… I love you sempai."

"…"

**Swhooooosh**

_The wind blew across us and at that time sempai had embraced me, stuffing my face into his chest, resting his chin on my head. I felt tears trickle down onto me. Sempai… he's crying. What could I do… the only thing I could do for him right now, is to hug him tightly._

_Just how long were we like this for?_

"Sempai… do you love me as I love you?"

"…" _I wait patiently for an answer, surely he has to think of the right words he needs to say. I hope the answer is that he loves me… I wait in anticipation and wish that the worst does not come true_. "Yes… for the longest time now Shinobu-chan, I love you."

_My heart skips a beat. My dream… it has come true… I'm so happy_

_However… my mind couldn't handle the sudden events and my mind starts to blank out… I think… I'm fainting…_

"Shinobu-chan…Shinobu-chan?" _I can hear sempai's voice calling to me. I opened my eyes and the blurry form of sempai soon became sharper. I look around at my surroundings, I'm in my room_. "You scared me there you know?"

"What happened?"

"You fainted in my arms, you looked pretty cute."

_I blush_. "Please, you're embarrassing me." _I looked him in the eyes._ "Did you really mean what you said sempai?"

"Shinobu-chan, you should know that I'm dead serious."

"No, I mean about you leaving Hinata Sou."

"Oh… that."

"You're not really leaving are you?"

"I don't know, I want to leave, but at the same time I just can't leave you here by yourself." _He fiddled around with his hands_. "Staying here though only brings pain, though you are always there to make it better it sometimes just isn't enough."

"Sempai, where were you planning on going?"

"I don't know, maybe back home with my parents for a while then maybe getting a place near Tokyo University when I've earned enough money."

"So, you really do plan on leaving."

"Yes, I don't know when though."

"Well when you do sempai." _I placed my hand onto his_. "Please… take me with you." _I expect him to protest to the idea. He's like that, always trying to do the best for us all._

"Of course, if that's what you really want to do Shinobu-chan, I won't stop you. Besides I'm sure mom and dad have an extra room for you."

"Really? I can really go with you and stay with you?" _He nodded_.

"Yes, but I hope you know what you're getting into if you're going to stay with me. Not everyone is going to accept this you know? I'm sure that Naru and Motoko will protest this to the fullest." _He's right, I almost forgot about that. How are we going to do this…_ "Huh? You were listening weren't you?" _I looked behind us and saw Kitsune._

"Ya, you caught me and I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

"What do you think will happen Kitsune? You know Naru and Motoko the best afterall. How do you think they'll respond to us?" _Keitaro wasn't angry that Kitsune had listened on in our conversation, and the funny thing was that I didn't mind at all either_.

"Who knows, with Shinobu in the middle of this all it's hard to say."

"I thought as much." _Sempai sighed_. "Shinobu… lets talk with everyone, this is the best and only way to handle this. Will you be by my side when it comes to that?"

"Of course."

_Several minutes later Sempai had called everyone down to the common room. I sat beside sempai and watched everyone walk in. Everyone looked so nervous, this was killing me. From the looks on Naru and Motoko's face they are angry and at the same time scared. I hope they were ready to hear what we have to say._

_Sempai had put a stack of papers on the table._

"What is this Urashima?" _Motoko didn't keep her eyes off of us._

"It's the deed to Hinata Sou." _A long pause_… "I've decided that I will be leaving Hinata Sou today. So rather than go around looking for a new manager I've decided to give Hinata Sou to you Naru, or you Motoko." _Sempai gave them the moment to think, only for 10 seconds though._ "I've all ready talked this over with Haruka and as usual she couldn't care what I did."

_So he's really going through this. There's no going back once we do this. So I will keep on supporting sempai as I did many times before_. "I'm going with sempai out of Hinata Sou." _I knew what came next… I looked straight at Su, as expected she looked very sad… but It was odd how she looked sad but still smiled back at me. I don't know how… but I think she knew this was going to happen_. "This is my choice to go with sempai. Now… what do you two have to say about this?"

"…" _Both Motoko and Naru were speechless, how could they possibly be ready for news like this? Finally though Motoko spoke up._ "Is this really true?" _She didn't sound mad at all, it was just a simple question asked in a simple way_.

_Naru looked at Kitsune hoping that she would say something. However Kitsune didn't seem to be thinking anything like that, she knew what was happening was for the best_. "Keitaro, why? Just why are you leaving? And why is Shinobu going with you?!" _Her voice got louder and fear was in it as well. She was scared…I could tell_

"Wow, I hadn't realised how blind you and Motoko were." _Keitaro laughed_. "Just how many times do you think both of you have harmed me?"

"I… I don't know."

"…" _Motoko kept silent._

"I see… well, it was close to over 200 occasions, and do you know how much your attacks hurt me?" _Keitaro glanced over at me_. "Unbelievable pain that I would endure for the sake of you all. But no, not anymore, I can't take it."

"You don't need to say anymore Keitaro." _Kitsune gritted her teeth and glared at Motoko and Naru_. "I know you two can't find the correct words right now. But there's at least one thing you two can say, but I'll say it first." _Kitsune faced Keitaro and bowed slightly to him_. "Keitaro, I'm sorry. I'm sorry when I've done anything to harm you, I was just playing around with you."

"Thanks Kitsune, I know you just were."

"Keitawo… did I do anything wrong?"

"Of course not Su, you're just being you after all."

**THUD!**

"Keitaro, I-I didn't know!" _Naru felt to her knees and tears streamed down her face. Everyone looked surprised and shocked_. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I've hurt you so much, I didn't know! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Naru…"

"I know I've done some bad things to you but it wasn't because I hated you or anything." _You really could've fooled us Naru_. "But please, PLEASE don't leave Hinata Sou, I beg of you. Please stay here with us, stay here with me!" _It sudden shock of losing Keitaro must've gotten to her, I don't blame her. I would act the same if the situation was reversed._

"I'm sorry Naru, but it's too late… much too late." _Keitaro got up and took my hand_. "We should get packing, I want to leave today." _This discussion was over; there was nothing else to say._

"Yes."

_We packed our things and got ready to leave. We go our things outside in front of the door where we said our good byes to Kitsune, Su, and surprisingly Motoko. But Naru wasn't there… it's actually for the best that she wasn't here, knowing her she would just make things a lot worse. And I don't want that right now._

"So… this is really it. You're finally leaving huh?" _Kitsune padded his shoulder_. "Sure am gonna miss you, it's gonna be too quite around here." _There was definetly sadness in her voice, she tried to hide it but everyone could notice. We've all known her for far too long to overlook that_. "Really… I'm gonna miss you…"

"Hey, it's not like we won't come visit or anything. Right Shinobu-chan?"_ I looked up to Keitaro and nodded. Sure we were going away from here, but it wasn't like we were abandoning them. Hinata Sou was my home for so long, I couldn't just leave it forever. I'm sure that Keitaro thinks the same way._

_Su looked right at me. She… I couldn't tell if she was sad or happy, it looked like both_. "Su, thank you for everything."_ I didn't hesitate and hugged her tightly_. "You've been the best friend I've ever had." She hugged me back.

"You're my best friend too Shinomu." _I could hear her lightly cry_. "I love you Shinomu…"

"I love you too Su!" _I cried out loud. This wasn't the same love as me and Keitaro have. But it was still a love that I will cherish, the love that I have a best friend like Su. She's like a sister to me… I love her so much…_

"Well ain't that cute?" _Kitsune laughed. I let go of Su when she made that remark. I could hear Keitaro lightly laugh as well_.

"Urashima I must apologize to you." _Motoko bowed to Keitaro_. "I never should've brandished my blade to you, that was indeed my fault. Could you ever forgive me for committing such acts against you?"

"Motoko… of course I can."

"Thank you for your forgiveness."

"Well that should be everything. Please tell Naru I said goodbye."

"You got it Keitaro." Kitsune nodded.

_We grabbed our bags and headed for the stairs while waving to the people we have lived with for so long. I wouldn't forget them though, after all they were like family to me. As I walked along Keitaro I couldn't help but smile. This was really a dream come true, and it was the best for both of us._

"KEITARO!"

_It was Naru, she screamed out loudly and ran towards us, or rather Keitaro. Keitaro turned around and dropped his bags as Naru embraced Keitaro. It enraged me to see her do such a thing right in front of me._

"Naru…"

"I'm sorry, I truly am. I know there's no way to stop you but… please… please let me hold you in my arms, for a little bit longer." _So she has finally accepted the truth. I should let her have this moment… just this once. She looks happy holding onto Keitaro like that… and somehow that had made me happy._

"Naru… I understand…"

_I know she was hurt and I think this time she was very sorry for everything she had done. At least I believe her, people can change after all. You just need to give them time. Sometimes change was a bad thing, but in this situation… it was the best thing. And now that I'm with Keitaro, the love of my life, things will be different from now on._

_Because I am no longer alone._

_And the funny thing was…_

_I was never alone at all…_

_I've been so blinded by my own depression that I wasn't able to see…_

_To see the ones I love so dearly…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_11 years have past since that fateful day._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Kei-kun! Hurry up! I can see Hinata Sou all ready!"

"Yes yes, just give me a second. I've got my hands full remember?"

"Now you're just complaining."

"Daddy! Look at all the pweety petals! Ha ha ha ha"

"I know, I see them cutie. But remember, they're called 'Cherry Blossoms.' Okay?"

"Chairwy Blossom?"

"Hah, close enough."

"Yay!"

_I could only laugh at Keitaro talk with little Yuki, it warmed my heart to see the both of get along so well. Keitaro had taken being a father very well, much better than I thought. He's really good with kids. Although we both had some hard times in the 5 years we've had her. But we worked through it all. After all we had each other._

_So many things had happened in these past 11 years. It felt like it went by too quickly…_

"Finally slowpoke, both of you."

"Sowwie mommy, but I love the pweety chairwy blossoms so much!"

"Hah, that's my girl. But please get off daddy's shoulders, that was a long walk."

"Okay!"

_We walked into Hinata Sou and were greeted with open arms. Actually Su was the one who ran up and grabbed me… a little bit too tightly._

"Shinomu! You're finally here! I'm so happy."_ She may have grown up but she'll always be the same Su I remember from so long ago._

"S-sorry, the plane was delayed."

_Su has been quite busy in the time that had past. We always kept in touch with eachother, we kept in touch with everybody. We knew that it would be a nightmare for our friendships to drift apart._

_Su had moved back to Molmol for a while, I guess she felt homesick after a while, then returned to Hinata Sou. When she had come back she had brought several high tech objects with her, apparently most of her most dangerous and complicated things were back at home. From there on she begun to invent many dangerous objects. I remember her telling me she made a weapon that was powerful enough to level a small city. I'm worried… as she sent that back to Molmol… I'm afraid if that place ever decides to invade… As her education had went, she had decided to go into Tokyo University and got the top score. Apparently her motivation was that she thought it sounded tasty… no joke, she actually told me that._

"That's okay! I'm just glad you're here! Oh, hi Keitawo."

"Su-oneechan!"_ Yuki ran right up to Su and hugged her tightly. They both acted the same… it was cute… on Yuki's side, it didn't look right on Su's part, in a way._

"Wow, this place STILL looks the same every time we come and visit. They should at least change the curtains or something."

"Now now Kei-kun, you know that's up to Naru-san and Kanako-san. They're in charge of this place now."

"Oh ya… that's right."

_About 6 years ago before Keitaro and I had Yuki, Keitaro's sister had decided she'd help run Hinata Sou. She was a bit saddened because she had wanted to run Hinata Sou with Keitaro, but seeing as how Keitaro wanted to be with me she made an acceptation. I'm glad because she was quite scary…_

_Me and Keitaro along with Su and Yuki walked into the kitchen and met up with Kitsune, organizing all of these papers all over the table._

"Ah, Keitaro! Perfect! How does this look?"_ Keitaro went to her to help her with her article._

_About a year after we had left Kitsune had become serious in her career and is now part of Animedia where she gets all the hot information on the new anime and manga as well as interviews with most of the most popular voice actors. She told me she had recently had an interview with Yui Horie. Her job sounded very exciting but it also sounded like a lot of work. I was worried at first because… well Kitsune WAS Kitsune after all. But she sure showed me, she can really be a hard worker when she wants to be._

"Everything looks in order. Wow, is that what Yui looks like for real? She's pretty cute."

"Yeah I know, she's quite hard to get a hold of too. But it's all there, and it was definitely worth all that work."_ By the sounds of things she loved her job. That's the best job there is…_

_I hear someone else coming through the door and went to check who it was. I saw Motoko taking off her sandals before walking next to me with that refined look of discipline of hers and smiled. She of all of us must've changed the most. She looks so more elegant and beautiful that I remember, she had cut her hair a little bit shorter than before and still wore her gi._

"Did I miss anything Shinobu?"

"Oh, no, we just got here ourselves."

"Ah, good. It'll be good to relax with everyone again."

_Motoko had agreed to take over the family dojo as Tsuruko had requested before. But with past events before her sister didn't really trust her as a warrior much, but Motoko showed her true skills and defeated her sister. She is now the head of the Aoyama dojo and trains many Shinmeiryuu students. Knowing Motoko she has trained a deadly army right there by itself. I still shiver at the times when she used to attack Kei-kun. Though these things have happened she is also aiming for Tokyo University… however she has failed a number of times and is still trying her hardest. But with the strain of running the dojo it proved to be difficult. Try your best Motoko!_

"Ah Urashima-san, it is good to see your health has gotten better."_ She sounded like she was mocking him, I think that was actually the case._

"Yeah, that flu hit me pretty hard, but I'm all better now." _That was about 3 weeks ago when we last visited, I wanted him to stay at home but he insisted on coming along._

"Ah, everyone's here. I'll just put away my work for now." _Kitsune gathered her things and placed them into a briefcase that was set under the table. She put that in the corner after and out of the way._

"Oh, by the way where is Naru?"

"Hmm… last time I saw her she said she was going to change in her room."

"Yes, and I'm done."

"That's good Na- Naru?!"_ I didn't even notice it when Naru was standing right behind Kei-kun happily. She's got some stealthy skills, she must've gotten them from Kanako._

"Wrong oniichan."_ Speaking of which this person took off her mask that she was wearing to reveal herself as Kanako. That was definitely a surprise. She hugged him tightly and went straight for Yuki to hug her, Su didn't seem to want to share her though. I hope they don't damage my daughter…_

"Welcome back to Hinata Sou you three."_ Naru had entered the kitchen wearing a long flowing white dress. It looked cute on her because it made her look pretty childish. But still very cute. Her hair had grown longer and her bangs were more off to the left side of her face. She had the look of a more mature and in control woman in her._

"Thanks Naru-san. It's good to have a break from the dojo once in a while."

"You should have more breaks than this; all this work is going to kill you."

"No, it's nothing. With the training I've gone through this is just child's play."

"Well let me make us some dinner."

"Sure Shinobu, everything's in the refrigerator. You need any help with the cooking?"

"No, that's okay."

_When we left here Naru had gone into depression and couldn't concentrate on her studies for Tokyo University. She had really fallen behind and everyone close to her was becoming very concerned. But Kitsune didn't give up on her the whole time, she had supported Naru through everything and this was no acceptation. With her help Naru was able to fight through the depression and look on the bright side of things._

_Almost in an instant she was back to normal if not better. Her grades had improved a lot, not better than Su though. She had taken care of Hinata Sou really well, though nothing has changed here. It must've been to preserve the memories everyone had here._

_About 20 minutes later dinner was served. I'm glad that my culinary skills haven't gotten sloppy over these years._

"How is it everyone?"

"Yay! Mommy's cooking is the bwest!"_ Yuki had her mouth full of rice when saying that. Kei-kun happily wiped off at rice off her cheek and continued to eat._

"I must say Shinobu, you're cooking still astounds me. You must teach me sometime, I can surely surprise my sister with food like this. She'll die of amazement."_ Motoko's compliments were really something. Though she sounded kind of scary…_

"Y-yes! Someday I will!"

"Yay! Then Motoko should stay here and cook for us!"_ Su had missed my cooking the most. The idea of Motoko being able to make the things I made seemed to excite her._

"I can't make any promises."

_Naru, Kitsune, and Kanako looked amazed at the simple food as well. I could tell in their minds they wanted to find out how to cook like this as well to mostly likely impress their boyfriends. They just didn't want to ask themselves, how cute of them all._

_Dinner was over and we had decided to catch up in the common room. We talked and talked for so long finding out what we were all up to lately. It was good to just talk like this with our friends, made me long for the days of the past._

_What have we been doing? That's easy to say._

_Keitaro had worked for a long time when he was back home to save up to buy a house for us. It was easy for him since he got into Tokyo University soon after and was offered many good jobs. Soon enough he saved up enough and bought us a nice house in Hiroshima, a very nice place. Once we got settled down I had opened up a restaurant in the business district, I should've done this early because business was booming. It was a while before we had decided to have a child… but it just sort of happened one night when we both came back home exhausted. I still blush at that night when we made love… I'm so embarrassed. My first time sure was amazing. But that's what we've been doing lately… that and raising our daughter. Yuki is a nice healthy girl that has a little bit too much energy sometimes, she's been a real handful for the both of us. But I couldn't change it for the world. I love Yuki and Kei-kun... they are both people who I will love always. With them and friends like these, I will never feel alone again. Thank you all… you've all made me truly happy._

**END**

Zero Eiyuu: And that's the end of the chapter, was it good? was it bad? did it have too many spelling and grammer mistakes? Probably yes but that matters not to me, at least the story is out in the open for people to read.

This story isn't really that long and the timeline did progress rather fast, and at times the story seemed to be too focused on Shinobu's thoughts and would suddenly become fast paced but that's my writing style for ya.

Hope you liked it, if you have anything to say please just review


End file.
